Acceptance
by A.Friend410
Summary: How Stoick was able to get Valhallarama to accept his advances.


**Acceptance**

**Summary: How Stoick was able to get Valhallarama to accept his advances.**

She sat on the sand on Thor's beach, her nails digging in the fine grain. The sun was setting turning the skies a beautiful orange and pink color for a couple of moments. The scenery should have put the young woman into a happier mood, but sadly, all it did was put another notch on the counting days he had been gone. It would not have been so bad if it were not close to a year's passing that he had been gone. All their tribe members tried to convince her that he had either left her for another or had passed on from this life to the next. Unfortunately, for anyone who brought those reasons to light to the woman had seen her opinion through the wrath of her sword near their face.

Deep down though she knew it was foolish to be waiting on their beach every day for his return or how the only reason she went on raids was to see if she could catch a glimpse of his ship. She sighed closing her hazel eyes feeling the last bit of the sun's rays on her skin. Her eyes snapped open though when she heard someone coming down the beach and she stood she could not stop her heart from racing. In about ten seconds, her eyes rolled and her shoulders slumped when she realized who the guest was.

In a gruff sigh she spoke, "oh Stoick it's just you."

The large red hair man scratched the back of his neck while speaking, "hi Valhallarama I figured you'll be here."

"You didn't figure anything out Stoick," she told him harshly, "everyone knows where to find me when I'm home."

The man could not argue with that, "yeah well night is settling in and even if it doesn't look like there will be any attacks tonight I figured I could walk you home."

Again, her eyes rolled not impressed with the line he told her. It had always been like this ever since dragon training was over and she prove to be the best female warrior. All the men tried to woo her, even when she was with someone. Looking over at Stoick she mentally sighed. He was not as bad as the others and he was one of the few who were intelligent enough to back off when she was with Humungously. Looking at him, she gave in when she realized that his misty green eyes were full of hope. "Fine, but it doesn't mean I couldn't take care of myself."

"Of course not," he said happily, but after a few moments they just stood there in an awkward silence not knowing where to go from here. He looked up at the clear skies then out to the ocean and he could not help but think about the main reason why the girl he had a crush on was here in the first place. "You know he's a fool."

"Excuse me," she gritted out inching her hand towards the handle of her sword, but froze when he continued.

"I respect Humungously a lot and would do anything for the man, but you would think he would have gave us a clue he was still out there and on his way home."

Valhallarama was shocked. Never had anyone else in the tribe showed their worry for the man. They all written him off the second the ship had not returned to Berk's docks and she had thought she was the only one who had not. Apparently, she was wrong and a new light shown through her fellow Viking that she thought she would never see. Her mind was racing with questions half of them wanted to know what he was playing at as the other ponder why he had not come out with this before now. As she looked him over it became clear as to why he never said anything before. Stoick was the son of the Chief and next in line to be their tribe's leader. He did not have the time to worry about one man like she did though now it was clear that he always kept the Viking in the back of his mind hoping, just like her, that Humungously would return safely.

On the way to her house most of their time was spent in silence, but when they did speak, it was a pleasurable short conversations and by the time they had reach her door she made a decision. "Stoick," Valhallarama stopped the Viking from walking away to his own home. "Would you want to train with me tomorrow?" The question was an invitation that most men would give their arm for, so she was not excepting the answer she received.

"I'm sorry Valhallarama I can't accompany you at training." The female Viking was going to accept that and go inside when he continued, "but would you mind if I join you at the beach in the afternoon?"

A small smirk graced her lips and she gave him a short nod, "that seems fine." With that, they parted ways and for once Valhallarama could not wait to go to Thor's beach tomorrow with someone she could finally talk too and not worry about the missing Viking.

**A/N: Short little drabble on how Stoick and Valhallarama's relationship started. Don't know if I will continue it but for now I believe it's good on it's own. Please Review.**


End file.
